Marriage: A Humorous Business Proposition
by Mg
Summary: Series of humorous stories not necessarily in chronological order, that deal with the marriage between Usagi and Mamoru before the start of Crystal Tokyo....If you need something to get you laughing, this is the place.
1. Operation Egg Roll

"Could I please speak to Mamoru Chiba?" Usagi inquired as she waited impatiently on   
the phone, tapping her pencil rapidly against the desk in her office.   
  
"He's in a meeting right now----would you like to leave a message?" The secretary   
replied.  
  
"This is his wife, could you tell him that it's urgent and very important that I speak with   
him right now?"   
  
"Oh, Mrs. Chiba----I didn't realize it was you." The secretary smiled from her end of the   
phone.  
  
"That's alright Mrs. Pearl, could you tell him please?"  
  
"Hold on a sec Mrs. Chiba." She riposted as she pressed a button on her phone. "Mr.   
Chiba, your wife is on the phone to speak with you----she says it's urgent."   
  
"Tell her to hold on a moment please." He replied.  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru turned his attention back to his audience after replying to his secretary.   
  
"Ok, then you would cut across the midsection avoiding the inner major arteries." He   
paused. "Does everyone understand the new heart surgery procedure?" Everyone nodded   
in agreement. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Chiba." One of the doctors slightly raised his hand. "What is the procedure for   
closing up?"   
  
"It's in the book that I handed to you today," he replied. "I made it self explanatory, so   
please refer to the book when training your personal staff on the procedures for closing   
up. I only felt it important to explain this particular procedure in detail and with the use of   
the microfiche to make sure that you could indefinitely grasp the visual----and on that   
note--meeting adjourned." He watched patiently as all the doctors filed out of his office   
one by one and then picked up the phone. "Usagi?"  
  
"What took you so long?" She whined.  
  
"I was in an important meeting babe---it was very crucial and I couldn't just get up and   
walk away." He could just see her pouting on the other line. "What's so urgent that you   
needed to speak to me about it?"  
  
"I could have been dying." She scolded him.  
  
"If you were dying, or even the slightest bit hurt, I would have felt it----now tell me baby,   
what's up?"   
  
"If you're gonna have that attitude then I won't tell you." She replied in a motherly tone.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy." He replied softly, enjoying their little game.  
  
"Forgiven." She quickly rejoindered. "Anyways, get home quick! It's here!" She   
exclaimed happily.  
  
"Now?" He asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah now!" She replied back in a semi serious tone. "So get your butt home and meet   
me in 20 minutes----and I mean twenty minutes Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Usa, I have another meeting in 10 minutes."   
  
"I don't care, do what you have to do! Cancel!" She replied sternly.  
  
"Baby I can't just cancel."  
  
"You'd better----Mamo-chan, if you don't get there in 20 minutes----expect to be   
sleeping on the couch!"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He replied in an apologetic manner, brushing his fingers through   
his bangs in frustration.  
  
"Mamo-chan, have you looked in the top pull down pocket of your briefcase yet?" She   
suddenly inquired.  
  
"My briefcase----um, no." He face became one of puzzlement as he wondered as to what   
could be there lying and waiting for him. He opened his briefcase slowly and pulled   
down the so-called pocket; when he saw what was in there he quickly shut it and   
furrowed his brow. "I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"That's my boy." She replied. "See ya in ten." She ended as she smacked her lips for him   
to hear and then hung up the phone. He hurriedly slammed down the receiver and then   
walked out the door, briefcase in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled happily as she placed the phone on the receiver, picked up her jacket from   
the back of her chair in the office, and walked out the door.  
  
"If anyone asks for me Cheryl----tell them that I've taken the rest of the day off." She   
said to her secretary with a smile.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Chiba." She replied.   
  
  
  
Usagi skipped good-naturedly into the elevator and then pressed G for the garage. She   
never felt so elated----they've been waiting for this to come and she couldn't calm herself   
down about it. She only hoped he would keep his part of the bargain and show up; that's   
all he had to do. But she knew he would. For one, this was just as important to her as it   
was to him and for two, she had been prepared for him to be confused about   
complications at work and whether or not he should leave----so she left a little incentive.   
Just a little insurance to make sure he wouldn't hesitate to decide what he should do. She   
smiled as she got into her black BMW.  
  
"This is going to be a marvelous day!" She lamented as she pulled out of the garage just   
to meet head on with a demonic mess that we all like to call, Rush Hour. "Oh no!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Mamoru honked his horn from his spot in midst of the horrid traffic; the   
kind you only have nightmares about.  
  
"Usa's not gonna like this." He mumbled to himself. "How ironic----the woman who   
spent most of her life being late to everything, is pushing me to be on time." He said as he   
shook his head to himself. But what had he expected? Usagi had changed many of her   
habits ever since she hit college. Nowadays, she sometimes goes into conniptions if he's   
even a little late.   
  
But on another note, he couldn't believe that it was here. After waiting for so long, they   
decided to plan, and now it's here. Now, if only the traffic would have pity on him and   
die down to nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not an accident!" Usagi wanted to just fall over as she looked at the display of chaos   
before her. "How can someone get into an accident now----traffic's hardly moving!" She   
cried. "Just my luck that this would happen on the day that it's here!" She put her head   
down on the wheel and was startled when she heard a voice next to her. "What the hell?"   
  
"I said hi! And didn't anyone ever tell you not to leave your door unlocked when you're   
going through slow traffic!" The voice said to her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my car Minako?"  
  
"I needed a ride----and you're just sittin' there so I thought I would hop in." Mina   
chirped. "So what's up?"  
  
"You can't be here right now Mina!" Usagi seriously. "I'm not making any stops, I'm   
going straight home!"  
  
"What bit you this morning?"  
  
"Mina!" She whined and then turned her attention back on the traffic.   
  
"Man----I wish that I could maneuver through this god forsaken traffic!" She bit.   
  
"What's your rush?" She asked.  
  
"It's here." She stated sadly.  
  
"It----it?" Minako asked confused. "OH It!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so happy   
for you----is there anything I could do to help?" She asked and then quickly blushed at   
her dumb question.  
  
"No there isn't anything you could do to help!" Usagi snapped. "Unless you can   
somehow maneuver me through this blasted traffic----there's nothing you could do to   
help."  
  
"Move over." Minako suddenly said.  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
"Let me drive----I'll get you home in no time." Mina said with a smile as they began to   
exchange seats. "Hurry up."  
  
"Thanks Mina." Usagi replied as she buckled in. She quickly took back her gratitude as   
she began to scream. "MINAKO! YOU CAN'T DRIVE ON THE SIDEWALK!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god----Usako's gonna kill me." Mamoru repeated to himself over   
and over again as he hit his head against the steering wheel. He slowly turned to the   
figure that was standing beside his car. "Yes officer." He inquired as he placed on a fake   
smile just to face the frown of the man before him.  
  
"Aren't you that doctor?"  
  
"Dr. Chiba sir----Mamoru Chiba." He replied.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right! You delivered my wife's a baby a couple weeks ago." The officer   
paused as his frown quickly turned to a broad smile. "I want to say thank you so much for   
that! I heard that you saved her life! You know what sir----your ticket's on me! If there is   
any thing that I could possibly do for you----" The man continued.  
  
"Are they doing anything about this traffic?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"On to somewhere important Dr. Chiba?"  
  
"Yes." He responded nonchalantly.  
  
"At what exit do you get off?"  
  
"Exit 84 officer----am I free to go?"   
  
"Just how fast does your car go Chiba?" The man asked him with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Nani?" Mamoru replied in shock.  
  
"Try and keep up." He ended as he walked back to his car and got in. Mamoru wasn't   
about to question anything as he revved up his car and watched in amazement as the   
officer turned his police siren on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Usagi screamed as they exited the highway.  
  
"Will you stop screaming? I can't concentrate!" Minako replied to her calmly.  
  
"CONCENTRATE? You call THIS concentrating?" Usagi bit back. "I'll be lucky to   
make it home!" She finished as suddenly another thought crossed her mind. "And you're   
driving my car!" She whined. "My poor car!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru hurriedly parked his car in the parking lot of the apartment complex and quickly   
ran up to the door that led to the condominium. With fidgety hands he punched in the   
code to be let in and then ran inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako swerved into the parking lot of her apartment complex.  
  
"We're here!" Minako exclaimed to Usagi who was hurdled deeply in the passenger seat   
of the car.  
  
"Save me----somebody save me." She repeated softly.  
  
"I said we're here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn elevator!" Mamoru cursed as he continued to press the buttons. He became   
frustrated to the point in which he looked at the stairs reluctantly, and then took off for   
them, his destination, the seventh floor. As soon as he left, the elevator door opened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She is never, ever, ever driving my car again." Usagi mumbled to herself when she   
finally recovered from her shock and began to drive quickly towards her home. After 10   
minutes she finally sped into the parking lot and parked right next to her Mamoru's car.   
"Good, at least he made it." She commented as she walked up to the front door and   
hurriedly pressed the code to be let inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are the odds?" He said to himself as he got up to the sixth floor to see that the way   
to the next level was blocked for repairs and he couldn't get inside. "Since when do they   
close off the stairs for repairs, they shut off the elevator for repairs----but the stairway?"   
Frustrated, he turned around and headed for the sixth floor door. He groaned when he   
saw the code padded door and realization dawned on him that he would have to go back   
downstairs and take the elevator up. "Ugh! Stupid security doors!" He grumbled as he ran   
back down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why am I so stressed out?" Usagi wondered to herself as she stood in the elevator   
waiting for it to take her to the pent house floor. "I should be happy cause it's here----and   
also for the fact that I survived Mina's driving." She quickly got off the elevator and ran a   
little ways down the hall towards her front door. "I'd better hurry; Mamoru's probably   
been waiting a long time for me." She nonchalantly reached for her purse to get out her   
card key when she realized that it wasn't there. "Oh no!" She whimpered. "I locked my   
purse in the car along with my keys! Well, at least Mamo-chan's home----" She muttered   
as she began to beat on the door to the apartment. "Mamo-chan let me in----it's me   
Usagi!" She said aloud as she continued to beat on the door. "Mamo-chan hurry up!" She   
continued. "Mamo-chan----Mamo-chan----are you there?" She continued, beating on the   
door harshly, so mentally disarranged that she forgot about the doorbell.   
  
She knew that the walls to their room were quite thick----but she was sure he should have   
at least heard something. She stopped suddenly to see if she could hear anything in the   
apartment, but instead of a notion of a human presence, she was sure she heard some   
machinery.   
  
"Usagi?" She immediately snapped her head around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru sighed as he finally reached the pent house floor. Usagi was going to kill him.   
He hurriedly walked out of the elevator to be greeted with the sight of her with her ear   
pressed to the door, and her head turned away from him.  
  
"Usagi?" He called out to her and she snapped her head around.  
  
"Mamoru?" She cried softly and then ran and jumped into his open arms whilst planting   
kisses all over his face. "I've had----such a bad day." She began in between kisses. "And I   
didn't----think----I'd make it here----and I----I locked my keys----in the car----and I   
thought----that I'd----be too late----"  
  
"Oh babe I didn't think I'd make it either." He said to her. "But I'm here now." He ended   
right before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He groaned when she tightened her   
legs around his waist. Passion grew intense as he stumbled to the door with her in his   
arms. With dumb fingers, he awkwardly fished through his pockets in an agitated manner   
as she began to suckle his neck. "Oh gods Usako!" He groaned out as the key carelessly   
jingled with the lock. After a few failed attempts to get the door open they finally   
stumbled into the apartment and he closed the door behind him with his foot. Not wasting   
any time, he pushed her lightly against the wall of the corridor that led to the living room.   
She moaned as his lips connected with her neck while he began to unbutton her blouse.   
  
"Uh----excuse me----Mr. Chiba?" A deep voice began, causing them to freeze in their   
tracks; they both turned abruptly to where they thought they had heard the voice come   
from.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mamoru said in shock as he immediately shoved Usagi down and behind   
him, her bare chest more than likely giving this stranger an eyeful, his hands immediately   
folded in front of his pants. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"   
  
"You're scheduled for a maintenance check today----don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh Christ." And then he suddenly remembered.  
  
"Yeah, me and the boys were----" He began again but was cut off by Mamoru.  
  
"You and the boys?"  
  
"Yeah----we were----"  
  
"How many boys?"  
  
"Five more----" The man replied nonchalantly and noticed that Usagi was turning a bright   
shade of red. "Anyhow----we are about to do the final check of the place----you know,   
the bug spray routine. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"This isn't happening!" Usagi practically began to cry as she rested her head against   
Mamoru's back.  
  
"Um----ok, uh that's not going to happen." Mamoru told the man. "So why don't you----"  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Chiba, but it's standard procedure and this is just a necc----" He   
continued but Mamoru cut him off while holding an upset Usagi in his arms.  
  
"Look, we're not ready for this tonight, so you'll just have to come back tomorrow."   
  
"But Mr. Chiba, we already have maintenance scheduled ahead of time and we'll be   
booked for weeks. So, this is this is the only time we'll be able to do this and since you   
signed the contract for today then----"  
  
"Look! I don't think you understand----" Mamoru began but was cut off once more.  
  
"No Mr. Chiba, you don't understand, we have a job to do and----" The man began to   
interrupt Mamoru but he cut him off once more.  
  
"NO! You DON'T understand." Mamoru tried to state calmly but ended up accentuating   
certain words. "My WIFE is OVULATING----and WE are TRYING to have A BABY---  
-NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SO THAT WE CAN HAVE SEX!"  
  
"Sorry man----I didn't realize----come on boys. Let's clean up here and be on our way."   
He ordered; they all hustled about, eager to get a break, if even a small one. They filed   
out in a single line, each leaving a few choice words before exiting.  
  
"Good luck man."   
  
"Show 'er a good time.  
  
"Score one for the home team."  
  
"Now remember, no cond-" He was harshly pulled out of the room by the previous man   
in line.  
  
"You know----I heard that the best posit-" His superior shoved him out the door before he   
could continue his sentence.  
  
"Again, I am really sorry bout all this." The man ended before closing the door behind   
him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later Usagi and Mamoru lay huddled together in their king size bed; he mindlessly   
passed his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I bet it didn't even work----I don't even want to check and see if it did."  
  
"Don't worry babe----we can always try harder----and hey, that's the most fun part."  
  
"I'm surprised we even got to have sex----the way my day was going." She paused. "I'd   
call it making love----but that was----that was----it just wasn't." He chuckled.  
  
"Say, who did you get to take that photo?" He asked; she feigned ignorance.  
  
"Photo?" She queried. She purposely placed any thought about the photo that she posed   
for him earlier in the week, then placed in his briefcase early that morning when she had   
suspected that today would be the day, in the back of her mind.   
  
Ahhhh, the invention of tripods and automatic cameras. She smiled, but heck, she wasn't   
going to tell him that. Perhaps she should have fun first.  
  
"You know----the one of you sitting on this very bed, licking your lips seductively, while   
in the nude with your hair fanned out and around the bed and your legs wide open with   
my old physics book covering your precious jewels----that photo."  
  
"Ohhhh." She suddenly feigned acknowledgement. "That photo."  
  
"Yeah, that photo." He replied.  
  
"You know----I'm kinda of hungry now." She said as she suddenly sat up.  
  
"Usako!" He said sternly.  
  
"Ice-cream with lots of chocolate syrup would taste so good right now."  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"Oh, and a cherry!" She added as she suddenly jumped up from the bed and a   
chase ensued.  
  
  
  
  
A month later....  
  
  
  
"Could I please speak to Mamoru Chiba please?" Usagi asked as she waited impatiently   
on the phone all the while tapping her pencil rapidly against the desk in her office.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Chiba." The secretary replied with a smile.  
  
"Afternoon Mrs. Pearl, could you tell him please?"  
  
"Hold on a sec ma'am." She replied as she pressed a button on her phone. "Mr. Chiba,   
your wife is on the phone to speak with you----she says it's urgent." She said into the   
speaker.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Put her on speaker Mrs. Pearl." Mamoru said to her.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah baby, we have an audience though, so make it quick." He said with a smile. After   
the last time, he decided that it was safer if he allowed her to interrupt his meetings. If she   
thought it was time, she could easily give him a secret code word, and if it was personal,   
they had a secret code for that as well.  
  
"Muffin guess what?" She squealed.   
  
"What?" He replied with a reddened face as the doctors in the room chuckled at the   
endearment. Not again! He thought as he looked at his watch and recognized it as being   
rush hour.  
  
"I went to the doctor today and it was confirmed that I'm pregnant!" She squealed loudly.   
Soon after, she heard a loud thud on the other line and immediately became worried.   
"Mamo-chan? Muffin? Baby----you there?" She said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Usagi-chan, it's me Greg----don't worry about Mamoru, he's just getting over the initial   
shock of fatherhood." He smiled as he spoke into the speakerphone. "And I'm sure he's   
fine----all he has to do is wake up." He finished with a smile as he looked down at the   
form of an unconscious Mamoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Operation Lime Green Death Part A

Lime Green Death  
By Millennium Guard  
Mgmh19@hotmail.com  
Part 1/2  
Rated: PG13  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned SM, I wouldn't be sitting here giving out stories for free, I'd actually be selling them.  
  
Comments: Just something that has been sittin' atop my shelf for a time, thought it could create some laughs.   
Part two will be out----don't know.  
  
  
  
  
"You ever wondered what it would be like right on top of this very counter?" His words were unheard; I was   
lost in my own little world. I know he was just saying that to get my attention, though I would be happy to   
oblige anyway. I sigh. I should be paying attention to other matters, manly him----but it was so hard when I   
was being blinded by some very obvious factors, especially if those factors were staring me hard in the face   
and basically screaming out loud to be heard. The only thing I could think of to describe this undeniable thing,   
was the phrase 'so loud I could hear it comin' down the street.   
  
Wait, I'm sorry, you probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, or who I am for that matter. Well, my   
name is Chiba Tsukino Usagi and I am referring to my husband's god forsaken ugly bright lime green blazer.   
  
It's funny how you go into a marriage starting off with a big fat lie; you know what I'm talking about. The one   
where you internally agree that when you marry your soul mate that you are taking them just as they are, weird   
habits and all. I regret that before the wedding that I didn't force him to sign a contract saying he would get rid   
of the ugly thing, but I digress. Funny thing is, I wouldn't care if my Mamo-chan suddenly came and told me   
he was a bank robber, or even that he was really a Nega-verse spy. Heck, my only comment would be, 'as long   
as you don't take that ugly green jacket with you'!  
  
But in any matter, here I was, sharing a nice hot fudge sundae with chocolate syrup in Motoki-sans's parlor,   
when as usual my eyes focused on plans to get rid of the horrid beast that looked like it belonged to 'Swamp   
Thing'. Of course, like I said, I wasn't paying attention, and was caught off guard when Mamo-chan gripped   
my hand and exclaimed.  
  
"Usa!" When I focused on what I was doing, I realized, that I had unknowingly been feeding his jacket the ice   
cream sundae, instead of my beloved Mamo-chan, whip cream, cherries, and nuts were now dripping down the   
collar. "Jeez, now I'll have to take it to the cleaners!" I really wasn't listening any more, more like, plotting. It   
would be the first time in a couple of months that my Mamo-chan and his vile creature like clothing would be   
separated.   
  
It was now, or never.  
  
"Why don't you let me take it for you sweetheart." I smile sweetly, putting on years of experienced charm.   
  
"Oh no, you'll use this as an excuse to get rid of my jacket----you think I'm stupid?" Drat! That's the bad   
thing about being married; your old tricks don't fly by any more. I remember when I tried to use holding back   
sex as a way to get him to get rid of the disgusting thing; of course, I failed to remember how sexy and very   
irresistible my Mamo-chan is. Before I tell you how that ended, let me just say that my muffin is very stubborn   
about getting rid of the ghastly covering. To prove that my little ploy wouldn't work, can you believe that this   
man paraded around our humble abode naked for two days before I finally just gave in a jumped him? But you   
need to understand my predicament. I mean, can you imagine, you're sitting at home, minding your own   
business, dinner set and ready at the table, waiting for your beloved to come home. When he does, like   
normal, he greets you with a long passionate kiss on the lips, like normal, he removes his coat, and like   
normal, he removes his shoes. But that's the thing, that's where most normal people stop. But nooo----my sexy   
little Mamo-chan removes his shirt, pants, and boxers, right at the door! I just stood there shocked when he   
did it the first time. And can you believe he had the nerve to go and sit at the dinner table like nothing was   
wrong? Unbelievable. But like I said, in the end, I jumped him. When I say jumped him, I mean 'jumped' him.   
Sigh. That was our first time on the kitchen counter...stove...sink...table----What?! I told you I jumped him!   
And don't look at me with those admonishing eyes; I'm married!   
  
In any matter, I'll just have to do this the hard way. Who's going to miss one insignificant Dry Cleaners   
anyway? Don't worry; when I become queen, I'll make sure to pay whomever back for the damages. Speaking   
of queen, sometimes I wonder if this whole green jacket thing was some evil plot of Beryl to make my life   
miserable and have the last words even in death. If so, I'll bet she's laughin' her ass off. Wonder if the star   
locket's music will cure this one? Hmmm...  
  
"Usagi." A stern voice interrupts my thoughts. Oops. Did I forget that I was still sitting here with my beloved?  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"You've got that look on your face."  
  
"What look?" Innocence is a killer.  
  
"That same look you had before we went for boat ride in the park and before you attempted to loose my jacket   
in the lake." He replied knowingly. Must I curse again? Damn that man! Damn him I say! Must he know me so   
well?  
  
"Let's go home Mamo-chan." I replied alluringly, ignoring his comment. That was one really good thing about   
married life; all you had to do was promise sex and you could get your husband to forget about whatever he   
had just been talking about. Not that I didn't want to; I'm no fool. Like I said before, my baby is a very sexy   
man no doubt, and plus, we were still in the honeymoon stage where everything was still so new and anything   
was probable excuse to go home. Heck, we barely went anywhere without coming back in an hour to our   
bedroom. So like clockwork, he replied.  
  
"Check please!"   
  
  
  
  
  
I lay awake that night, knowing that my husband has successfully tired himself out worth fifty good night   
sleeps. Not that I wasn't tired myself, but I was so adamant about my goal this time, that I couldn't allow   
myself to rest.   
  
That was another thing, this hadn't been the first time that I had sabotaged Mamo-chan's vile monstrosity   
either intentionally, or non-intentionally. Each time it happened, which was about every couple of months, my   
muffin would take it to the dry cleaners. That night, the sex was always the best. Obviously, my very stubborn   
and sexy boy toy was trying to tire me out to the point in which thinking about going down to the dry cleaners   
to pick up and destroy his jacket would have to wait til another time. Let's just say it worked every time...but   
there was something about this night...  
  
I quietly slip out of the bed, making sure not stir to him and not to leave before appreciating Mamo-chan's   
body of course, and walk into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I sigh audibly as I pull something out   
of thin air, my disguise pen. Gosh, I'm tired...when that man sets himself a goal, he definitely sets himself a   
goal...but I guess he wasn't planning on my determination being so great this time...but I can barely lift the pen   
in the air.  
  
"Disguise pen." I whisper jadedly to it as I hold it up. "Dress me up in leather like Tom Cruise from Mission   
Impossible." Within seconds a warm glow fills me, the glare lighting up the room before fading away once   
more. I smile inwardly as I look at my getup. Black tight leather pants with form fitting long sleeve black   
leather top to match. My hair is now short and kept in place by a black bandana. "Let Operation Destroy That   
Ugly Jacket, commence!" I crack my leather-clad knuckles and smile wickedly as I pick up my communicator.  
  
"Orange bird are you there? Orange bird?"  
  
"Check Green Hater." The sound of Minako's voice filtered through.  
  
"Okay, meet at the knowledge tower of terror check point. Copy that Orange bird?"  
  
"Knowledge terror?"  
  
"For crimes sake Minako, the school!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's go over this one more time." I began as I paced back and forth.  
  
"What is our goal?"  
  
"Destroy Mamoru-san's Swamp Thing Jacket!" Minako brought her hand to her forehead in salute.  
  
"And how do we plan on doing this?"  
  
"By breaking into the----eh…um." I slapped my hand to my forehead.  
  
"By blowing up the cleaners baka!" I exclaim.  
  
"Yes sir-eh…ma'am." Sigh.  
  
"Okay…let's get to it, we have 6 hours before the Master awakens and 5 hours, 35 minutes, and----15 seconds   
before the manager comes to prepare the store." She began. "Now, there's a security guard that is paid to   
check the place at exactly 4:05…be on your guard----oh, and there is a police car that circles the area exactly   
every 33 minutes and 22 seconds…okay, synchronize watches…" She waited for Minako to hold up her   
watch. "Now."  
  
"May O. D. T. U. J. begin."  
  



End file.
